


Making Chuck Tingle Proud 2k20

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Constantine (TV), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: College kid writes smutty prophetic fanfiction, John is into it, M/M, Smut, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: John gets an interesting journal with his future written in it.He would have never guessed a shark man would be in it much less in his bed.
Relationships: King Shark/John Constantine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Making Chuck Tingle Proud 2k20

The thing about psychics is that their work is bloody strange.

Sure, Zed was cool. She was an interesting character and made herself useful on more occasions than he could count. It didn’t change that fact that finding her staring blankly at her sketchbook as she scratched out some premonition was an unsettling sight to watch. 

So when their scrying map landed on a college age psychic, some nerdy bloke with so many journals and notebooks littering their dorm room already cluttered with comic book figures and stacks of video games. Zed had lead them to the guy, and the two had bonded over the uncontrollable fits that spurred all their creations. John ,meanwhile, picked up one of the notebooks, a bright one with a hammer summoning lightning on the cover. In marker, there was the name Patrica Green sprawled across it.

John rolled his eyes and flipped through the notebook. A rushed scrawl described some woman’s life in pizza delivery. John raised an eyebrow as the woman suddenly lost her top for a customer... 

“John, put that down.” Zed scolded. John made a face and slapped it back into the desk. 

“Well, I don’t see any spooky buggers possessing anyone. Can we go now?” 

“Wait, John?” The bloke, Zac, asked, his eyebrows furrowed. “Like John Constantine?” 

“Yeah?” John raised an eyebrow as Zac shuffled around stacks of journals. He pulled one out, a small leather bound book with his name written in silver pen, and handed it to him. 

“This is for you.” 

John blinked before taking it and tucking it under his arm. 

“Fair warning, the bits I remember are a little...explicit.” 

“You don’t remember what you write?” Zed asked. Zac made a kind of hand motion. 

“Oh buddy, if you knew half the things I’ve seen.” John waved a hand. Zed and Zac talked a bit more after that. 

“So what’s with the journal?” Zed asked. John shrugged. 

“I don’t think I want to spy at my future. I already know where I’ll end up. Might as well leave the rest a surprise.” John said. 

“But it could hold a clue as to why my powers lead us here to some college town in the middle Virginia.” 

John shrugged. He shifted the journal so that it was in view. “Spoiler alert, I get bloody trashed tonight.” 

He picked a random page in the journal and opened it. 

“...Nanaue and John broke the kiss with a gasp that lingered as they rubbed against each other. John moved his hands from where they were roaming Nanaue’s broad, muscular chest down to his pants where he undid his belt. Nanaue quickly followed before the two collided into another desperate kiss. Nanaue’s hands drifted down his body to rest on his hips before crept towards his...

John snapped the book closed. He felt his cheeks heat up, and a tinge of arousal twisting in his stomach as images flooded his head. 

“Christ, I don’t even know a Nanaue.” 

“What? What is it?” 

“I don’t think you want to know, love. Like Zac said, pretty explicit.” John looked at Zac questioningly. “Why did you even keep this?”

Zac just shrugged. “They seem important.” He said weakly. 

“Ok then. I’m going wait in the car.” John waved. “Come meet me when you’re done, Zed.” 

With that, John stomped out of the room, the journal still clutched in his hand. 

****************************

Ok so...the journal did have a few hints. Apparently, there was a restless ghost wandering around as a result of a college fraternity messing around with the occult. It was a mess to follow the text into the source of the matter while also dodging campus security. 

That was not to mention the matter of the amount of porn he had to dodge to find the right text. 

John felt sorry for Zac the more he looked at it. John had only skimmed the text, but he picked up enough cocks and tits to make him annoyed. Writing this must’ve been hell. 

But John had also picked up a lot of Nanaue along the way. He seemed to take centerfold to a lengthy scene, and it itched at John’s mind. How did he meet a guy named Nanaue, what did he look like, and what the hell were they up to for so long? 

John knew that peeking at his future for more information probably wasn’t a good idea. Some cosmic punishment was bound to follow. John reminded himself of this as they ran through the mission, tackling the ghost haunting the college. 

But then, the ghost was settled and John was left in his motel room that night with nothing to do. Sure, he could go for a pint or start up a one night stand, but the journal was right there on the nightstand. John was only human. How could he be blamed for not taking such an easy temptation? 

So with that decided, John scooped up the journal and laid back in bed. He flipped through the pages, skimming until he found the first use of the name...

Which happened to have John getting pounded by the guy. 

John wasn’t surprised past the fact that he’d landed in the middle of things. He read through the lines, finding that this Nanaue was thrusting into journal him while he was on his knees. Nanaue must’ve been good, because he managed to illicit particularly loud shout from him as he continued a punishing pace. 

Nanaue grazed his apparently sharp teeth across journel John’s shoulder, making journal him shiver. His clawed hands dragged up journal John’s bare chest and then downward towards John’s cock. 

John idly wondered if Nanaue wasn’t human. The thought didn’t bother him. He wouldn’t put it past himself. 

Beside, the thought was drowned out by the rush of arousal growing in him. His pants grew tighter as he imagined himself moaning and groaning under the administrations of Nanaue. Without much thought, John shucked his pants and freed his growing erection, palming himself as he eyed the text. 

The sex got rougher with Nanaue pounding into journal John hard enough to push him into the mattress. The idea of being fucked into the mattress sounded so good to John in that moment, and his cock agreed. John stroked himself faster, his eyes rushing to take in the rest. 

The sex was rough, hard, and oh so hot. John read through the waves of pleasure as journal him reached back to claw into Nanaue’s broad, muscular arms. Journal John’s orgasm built up under Nanaue’s punishing pounding. John himself felt his own orgasm curling in his stomach. John let out a breath, bucking his hips into his hand as he kept reading. 

Nanaue has other ideas for journal John, drawing out his orgasm. John, however, wasn’t as patient. He kept stroking himself as he read until he was shuddering with his own release. John let out a quiet groan, dropping the journal beside him as he rode out the burst of pleasure. 

When he finally relaxed, he settled back into the sheets, huffing out a breath. He looked at the discarded journal beside him. He never did see how that scene ended. 

John picked up the book and slid it back onto the nightstand. That was something that could wait for the future. Or, the next time he got horny. 

For now, he had a certain sticky mess to clean up. 

****************************

“I’m Nanaue.” A gruff voice growled followed by an inviting nod. 

It’s in a shady, villain run bar counter that he found him. Nanaue was indeed a broad muscular nonhuman with a grin filled with sharp teeth and claws at his fingertips. 

He was also a bleeding shark. John stared dumbfounded at Nanaue for a moment. Nanaue caught him looking and sent a sharp grin his way along with a wink. Image surfaced in his mind, linking that smile and wink to the graphic depiction he’d read and- 

Wow. He was ok with this...more than ok actually. He can already feel the heat building under his collar. 

John swallowed. He sidled closer to take the barstool next to Nanaue. Nanaue’s eyes watching him with an interested eye. John can’t help the excitement building in him. 

“I take it this seats free then. My name is John Constantine.”

“Constantine.” Nanaue dragged his name through his gruff voice, something mentioned in the journal but god, the real thing sent shivers down his spine. 

This was going to be a fun night. John grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Also I will not apologize for the title) 
> 
> Zac only remembers buts of what he wrote he was more or less in that state where you get absorbed in what youre doing hopefully itll save him from a lot of smut
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you like it


End file.
